


Reclamation

by Nariva



Series: Into The Hydra!verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, HYDRA wins, Hydra Steve Rogers, No Romance, Resurrection, Secret Empire (Marvel), Short, Steve and Elisa get to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: Before he set the world right, Steve summoned her to be with him.





	Reclamation

     He sat down on the steps, breathing heavily as he looked out at the scattered corpses. They left a bitter taste in his mouth- such a waste of life. Leaning back, Steve took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He had to remind himself, just as Elisa had said, that their deaths didn't matter. As it restored the Earth, the cube would restore them as well- they would all live again. Live again. He looked down at gleaming cube, turning it over in his hands as he thought. There was one thing he wanted, before he returned the Earth to normal. One person. Lifting the cube high, Steve focused on it and the immense power it held within- and Elisa stood before him. The woman blinked, looking at the bodies around her in confusion. His heart leapt at the sight of her, a warmth in his chest as he stood. His movement caught her eye, and she stared at him.

     "Steven?" she quietly asked, and he smiled. "But I, I was-" He rushed to her, sweeping her up in a hug.

     "The cube," he murmured, swallowing thickly as he tightly held her. "I brought you back." It was so _good_ to see her again. Blinking away tears, he buried his face in the side of her neck. "I missed you," he whispered. Her arms curled around him, and she held him just as tightly as she spoke.

     "I missed you too, my son." Steve's heart clenched at her words, and he carefully set her down. Elisa pulled back, reaching up to brush his cheek as he looked to the shining cube. "Make this right," she told him, "fulfill your destiny."

     "I will," he reassured her, smiling down at the woman as he held it out to her. "Together," he said, and she hesitantly reached out. Her hands touched his, and with a bright light, the world changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the Captain America: Steve Rogers comics and Secret Empire made me a Hydra Steve fan- I loved reading his story and I ending up wanting him to win. He didn't, so here we are.


End file.
